That's what partners are for
by Marymac2
Summary: While trying to keep it professional Erin and Jay run into more problems than just their budding relationship..
1. Chapter 1

While he and Erin have been working on different cases all week since voights son got in trouble he missed being able to talk to Erin or even just sit next to her in the car that he was not allowed to drive according to her.

* * *

Jay sits at his desk looking over some old information about Lonnie (the guy who killed his exes little brother) trying not to think about Erin and to see if for the millionth time the officers have missed something they could use against Lonnie in court that his father couldn't get him out of.

Just then Erin walks in the room and hits jay in the back of the head with a folder she's carrying.

"Ow! What was that for" says jay jokingly

"Just a friendly hello, whatcha working on?" Asks Erin

Jay quickly closes the file on his desk before she can see. He doesn't want her or anyone to know he's been looking back into this case.

"Oh nothing, just looking at an old ci's file. Says jay smoothly. "How's it going with voight and Justin's case?"

"Stressful, worrisome, frustrating it has just been really hard.. you know. Says Erin "Want to go out for a drink after your shifts done.. maybe grab some dinner, I'm starving!" Says jay

Erin looks to the ground and then slowly up at jay. "I uh.. Actually already have plans tonight." She says as she looks back down at the floor

"Oh.." He tries not to sound disappointed "no biggie I'm sure ruzek or Atwater will be around."

"Yeah.. just trying to make it easier to stay partners and to keep life a little easier for voight without having to worry about us going out. So when he asked me It made perfect sense you know?" Says Erin

Jay squirms a little in his seat when she said she had plans he didn't think she meant that it was with a guy.

It was silent for a second so jay smiled and clasped his hands together and said " so who's the lucky guy?" To break the tension.

Again Erin looked to the ground and said "A firefighter from squad 3. His name is Kelly. It was his sister that went missing a couple weeks ago."

"Nice." said jay trying not to sound bothered by the idea of Erin going out with another guy. J

ust then voight walked in and signaled Erin into his office.

"See you tomorrow.." Erin says a little awkwardly

Jay smiles "bright and early" he says and watches her walk away.

* * *

Jay got up from his desk to try and find ruzek. He walked over to the vending machines near the entrance of the building and sees Adam shaking the machine.

"I'm a cop! You can't steal from me, stupid machine!" Says ruzek as he shakes the machine more

"What the hell are you doing?" Asks jay trying not to laugh

"Stupid machine took my dollar and gave me no peanut m&m's! I'm hungry and I need them to hold me over for an hour." Sighs ruzek

"Watch" says jay as he puts in three quarters and pushes the button on the machine along with the 0 button. The m&ms come right out and land at the bottom.

"You hold the zero to get your food?!" Ruzek exclaims

Jay laughs "yeah an ol trick Olinsky showed me. Why do you think this vendor is always stocked! No one knows the secret so keep your mouth shut!" Says jay

Adam smiles "you got it!" He says as he shoves M&ms in his mouth.

"Wanna go to Molly's after shift maybe get some pizza on the way?" Jay asks

"Ah man I would but Wendy is making my favorite dinner tonight and then we are going to the movies. Rain check?" Adam asks

"Yeah no problem, have you seen Atwater maybe he'll join me!" Says jay

"I heard he is guest bar tending tonight so he'll be there!' Confirms ruzek

"Oh awesome!" Says jay

as he walks back to the intelligence floor Jay grabs the folder from his desk and heads down to jins lair as he likes to call it. He knows jin is helping with voights case so asking him to check up on Lonnie's whereabouts and next court date won't be too suspicious since he'll be to busy to question it. He also doesn't know the story between Lonnie and him so it works out perfectly!

"Hey Jin! How's it going?" Asks jay

"Good ya know just swamped with trying to get as much evidence for voight as I can! Need anything you need me to look up, I'd love a break from voights case?" Says Jin desperately

"Actually now that you ask yeah I do, this old case may have just opened back up that I used to work. I think he's breaking his probation but can't be sure, any way you could help me track him and let me know when his next court date is?" Asks jay trying not to sound desperate himself

"Sure! Said Jin "when do you need it by?"

"As soon as you have the time buddy." Says jay "keep me updated" he says while pointing to his phone and walks out.

* * *

Jay tells ruzek to clock him out when he's leaving because he is going for a ride to try and finish something for a case. Ruzek agrees and jay speeds off. He has had the car since Erin was on the voights case and he missed the company of his partner.

He ends up circling the block of Lonnie's house over and over again just waiting for him to leave. After about 2 hours of this jay Gives up and drives to the closest pizza place. He looks at his watch. Already ten. It got late quick while wishing every awful death he could for Lonnie.

Jay heads for the bar excited to just let go of what he's been up to today and of the fact the Erin is on some date with a firefighter.

* * *

He walks into Molly's and scans the room for people he knows. He sees Atwater at the bar and heads over. He's waiting for Atwater to finish with another customer when he sees Erin and Kelly laughing and flirting across the bar.

Jays heart sinks and fingers clench he's about to turn away so she doesn't see him, but it's too late, they lock eyes and by the way she looks at him he can tell he must look hurt. He turns around and walks towards the door.

He's pissed! Why the hell would they come here wonders jay furiously. He knows Molly's is run by firefighters but dismisses the fact because of how mad he is. He hits the wall next to the door into Molly's. He turns to the sound of voices behind him. Two firefighters walk past him into the bar.

Jay walks down the steps to go for a walk and that's when he sees Lonnie out for a walk as well. Jay smiles to himself and thinks "the perfect distraction" and starts to follow Lonnie.


	2. Chapter 2

Erin sees jay and guilt floods through her body! She knew she shouldn't have come to Molly's after their date but with Kelly wanting to get a beer and having his friends/co-workers run the place there didn't seem to be any other option.

She looked at Severide and smiled "I'll be right back, just going to go check on someone."

Severide smiles back brightly "okay, I'll get the next round."

Erin pushes past the crowd of people in the bar "excuse me, excuse me." Someone steps on her toe and gives her an angry look "ugh excuse you! Excuse me, excuse me."

When she gets outside jay is gone no where to be seen. Erin puts her head in her hands and pushes her hair back with a sigh.

Why did she feel like this! She was having a great time with Kelly Severide on this date and felt she could have a lot more nights like this with him. But the moment she seen jay she felt like she was cheating somehow! Which was completely ridiculous considering her and jay were just partners.

Just then a couple people came out the door and took Erin out of her thoughts. She walked back into the bar and figured she'd talk to halstead in the morning.

* * *

Jay had been trailing Lonnie for a few blocks now with his hood up making sure to stay a couple feet behind. He didn't want Lonnie to get too suspicious so he crossed the street.

After a couple more blocks Lonnie stands at a corner and waits. Jay sneaks back across the street and rolls underneath the truck on the sidewalk closet to Lonnie.

"Hey man glad to see you out and about it's been awhile my friend." Says an unknown man with yellow shoes.

"Yeah I've been trying to be good plus my father has been watching me like a hawk. They went out tonight so it was perfect timing when you called!" Says Lonnie

"So I've been checking out that person you've been telling me about.. Kyle wasn't it? Asks the man

"Yeah! What do you think any chance of getting him?" Asks Lonnie

"I think, but I'll need you tomorrow morning at around nine thirty to make sure." Says the man

"Okay perfect I should be done with my other stuff by then. Where should I meet you? Asks Lonnie

"On the corner of 2nd and juniper ave. make sure your pops isn't with you!" Says the man

"You got it boss!" Says Lonnie

When they both walk away jay rolls out from underneath the truck. Tomorrow at 930 he is supposed to be at the station but maybe if he calls out now he'll be able to get away with passing off as being sick and Erin won't question it because she'll probably think he's still pissed.

* * *

The next morning everyone is in their chairs ready to hear what case they are on today besides halstead.

"Okay listen up with yesterday's case all wrapped up we are back to business on a new one. Today we have case involving three murders all linked by them sharing the same father but not mother. So today we are questioning the father already in custody and seeing if he has any other children and making sure that they are aware of the situation." Says voight

"Olinsky and ruzek go search this guys house we already have the warrent. Antonio go have a chat with him he is in the questioning room and Erin help Jin track down any more kids." Orders voight

Everyone gets up and gets ready to work.

"Wait where's halstead?" Questions Erin

Everyone turns and faces voight.

"Sick." Says voight not concerned

Erin sits at her desk as everyone clears out of the room. Halstead never calls out sick, he must be really angry. This doesn't make any sense she knew that they had chemistry between them but didn't think her going out on a date would cause him to skip work. She starts to worry what if he didn't get home last night. But that doesn't make sense, voight wouldn't have said he was sick. But what if he was made to say that and is actually kidnapped.

Just then Jin shouts to Erin. "Hey! You coming?"

Erin shakes her crazy thoughts away. Jay is fine she thinks while taking a deep breath. And gets up to follow Jin.

* * *

Jay arrives at 2nd and juniper 15 minutes early to see if either of them have arrived. When he parks he realizes he is out front of a school.

"Got him" jay says to himself! If he is watching any of these kids or is standing out front of this school he is breaking his probation!

Jay sees Lonnie and ducks behind the nearest car. He follows him to a close park bench where a man who is wearing the yellow shoes from last night is sitting. Jay is about to get up and arrest Lonnie since he can't hear their conversation when he gets a call from Jin.

"Hey Jin what's up?" Answers jay

"Hey so I looked up your case. The guy you asked about had court this morning and isn't on probation anymore. I have his plate number but can't be sure of where he is yet tho." Says Jin

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! UGH OKAY." Says jay furiously and hangs up

Jay can't believe it so close to bringing Lonnie in with guaranteed jail time for breaking probation and now nothing. He looks back over to Lonnie who's now walking toward the school. Jay gets up and quickly follows.

Jay follows the two men into the school. They take a back staircase into the basement. Jay reaches the bottom of the steps when he hears voices. He quietly kneels out of site to listen.

"Do you think he is here?" asks Lonnie

"Only one way to find out." Says an unknown voice

Jay sees a child about 7 or 8 walk towards the room. jay is about to go grab him but when the child walks into the room shots are fired!

Jay runs into the room gun raised. It's smokey whoever fired hit something bad.

"Police hands u..." Before jay can say anything else he is hit on the back of the head with something hard and falls to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who was that?" Asked Erin as Jin hung up the phone with a confused look on his face.

"Halstead. He's super angry about the case." Said Jin

"Antonio can you put this on halsteads desk for me please?" Calls Jin down the hall

"Sure. I'm headed up there anyway." Says Antonio as he walks up the steps

Erin confused says "He doesn't even know about this case yet."

"No it was some old one he's just checking up on. I just gave the folder with everything in it to Antonio" Said Jin

* * *

As Antonio walked up the steps he looked at his phone which was buzzing. When he went to answer he tripped over the top steps and spilled the folder contents that Jin gave him all over the floor. Antonio dropped his phone to discover pictures of Lonnie and details of what car he drove and of his most recent court date. He had talked to jay about this once before and knew immediately that it was bad. He scrambled to pick up the papers and photos and ran to get Erin.

* * *

"What case was it Jin?" Asked Erin very serious

"Um I'm not sure I didn't really look into what happened previously. Jay just asked me see what the guy was doing now." Said Jin curious as to what was wrong with that

"What was the name of the guy he was looking into?" Asked Erin worried now

Before Jin had time to answer Antonio ran through the door.

"Erin! Jay is about to get himself in some real trouble!" We have to find him now!" Says Antonio freaking out

"Lonnie?" Asks Erin nervously

Antonio shakes his head yes.

Erin's heart starts to race, she knows that if jay does anything to that Lonnie kid that his career could be over.

"Let's go!" Says Erin grabbing her jacket

* * *

"Told ya he would show up." Said the man with the yellow shoes

The fire alarm starts to go off with all the smoke.

Lonnie smiles and says "okay let's go I got the kid."

The man with the yellow shoes looks at Lonnie and says "listen if we take the kid now their going to suspect us. Let's leave the kid down here with halstead. Then everyone will question why a cop had a 7 year old down here with him when they die in the fire. Make them think that he's the freak."

"But.." Says Lonnie looking at the young boy "I've been waiting for this one."

"Suck it up man. We need to get out of here. Handcuff the kid to that desk and I'll cuff halstead to the pole." Says the man

Flames begin to grow down in the basement. The little boy starts to cry as the men race out leaving him alone with an unconscious halstead on the floor.

"HELP!" Cries the little boy "HELLLPP"

But the fire alarm is that loud that there is no chance of anyone hearing him over that.

* * *

"Where the hell do we look for him" asks Erin frantically in the car

"First start at lonnie's house. Call Jin and ask where his car was last at." Orders Antonio

"Jin where is halsteads car parked at?" Asks Erin

"Give me two seconds...what the hell is going on?" Asks Jin

"Just get the location!" Yells Erin

"Whoa okay relax! He's parked at 2nd and juniper." Says Jin as he gets hung up on.

"2nd and juniper!" Snaps Erin at Antonio

"Hey! I can not find jay without your help but I'm gonna need you to calm the hell down in order for you to be the good detective we know you are!" Says Antonio sternl

"Sorry... I'm just freaking the hell out" says Erin

As they are about to pull onto the street they noticed to is blocked off. Firefighters are everywhere trying to get all the kids out of the school. That's filled with black smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

"HELLLLPPP" yells the young boy

Jay starts to wake up but all he can hear is some obnoxious ringing. He realizes after a second that it's a fire alarm. He opens his eyes and starts to cough there is smoke everywhere. He sits up trying not to move his head to much. whatever they hit him with hurt really bad. He tries to feel the back of his head and realizes he is handcuffed to a metal pole on the wall. That's when he sees the little boy who's coughing and staring at him.

"HELP!" Yells the little boy.

He lifts his hands to show jay that he is handcuffed in the middle metal section of a large old heavy desk.

"Hey, it's okay were gonna get out of here okay! Do me a favor and sit on the floor okay? It's gonna be easier for you to breathe." Shouts jay

The little boy follows the instructions.

"Okay good. What's your name?" Asks jay

"Keith" shouts the little boy who has tears in his eyes

"Okay Keith my name is Jay, don't be scared okay, me and you are going to get out of this school! Are you strong enough to pull that desk your stuck to?" Asks jay

Keith sits on his knees and pulls as hard as he can. The desk starts to move a little.

"Okay Keith great! Now that I know you have big strong muscles I'm gonna see if you can move the desk towards the door." Says jay

* * *

Erin and Antonio leave the car at the end of the street and run towards the fire. They reach the fire trucks and Erin spots Severide.

"KELLY!" Shouts Erin

"What are you doing here?" Asks Kelly while waiting to hear from his chief for a plan of action.

"My partner Jay Halstead have you seen him around here?" Asks Erin desperately

"No why was he working at the school?" Asks Severide

"No but we have reason to believe that he is in the school or somewhere close by." Says Antonio "Can you and the rest of your house do us a favor and keep an extra eye out for him in there?"

"Yeah of course!" Says Severide quickly

"Also have you seen this guy since you got here?" Asks Erin showing him a picture of Lonnie

"Yeah I actually did he just cut through that park like maybe 2 minutes ago." Says Severide pointing across the street

"Thanks!" Shouts Erin as she runs towards the park and Antonio runs towards the car

* * *

"Good job Keith! Now I need you to use the back of your hand to see if the door is hot." Says jay

"I'm scared. I don't want to get burned" says Keith

"Okay buddy listen I know it's scary and the door might be hot so you might get a little burnt, but if the door is cold we might be able to get out of here. I would do it but I'm stuck." Says jay

Jay looks at the little boy who is terrified. Jays wrists are bleeding from trying to squeeze his hands out from the cuffs and knows there is no way he can get out without help.

The little boy looks at jay and goes to touch the door.

"OW!" Says Keith pulling his hand back quickly He starts to cry "are we stuck here now?"

Jay now anxious, pissed and upset starts pulling his wrists even harder to try to get them out of the cuffs. He winces in pain and is only brought back to reality when Keith points to a window above jay and says "look!"

Neither of them have noticed it before because the smoke was that dark.

"Okay Keith drag the desk close to me and I'll try to get you out!"

* * *

"Antonio do you see him anywhere?" Ask Erin

"No not yet." Answers Antonio

Erin walks around the park looking for Lonnie. She sees two men walking across the street closer to Antonio.

"Two men crossing baring street hoods up, looking out of place." Says Erin into her mic

"Got it." Answers Antonio Antonio pulls up next to them.

"It's him!" Antonio jumps out of the car Erin starts to sprint toward them.

Lonnie and the man with yellow shoes split and run in different directions. Antonio follows the man with yellow shoes and Erin follows Lonnie.

Erin sprints as fast as she can as Lonnie runs through alleyways and across streets. He gets to a fence and starts to climb. Erin jumps on his back and they both fall onto the concrete. Erin jumps on top of him and points her gun at his face.

"Move even an inch and I shoot!" Threatens Erin

* * *

Keith has moved the desk right next to jay. Jay kneels down and tries to find a way he can get Keith uncuffed from this desk. He notices the metal is really rusted and old.

"Okay Keith I'm going to stand up and try kicking the metal to see if it will separate. I'm gonna need you to stay completely still okay?" Says jay

"Okay..." Says Keith faintly

Jay notices that Keith is wheezing and taking fast shallow breaths because of the smoke.

"Alright buddy, 1, 2..3" jay kicks the metal. Nothing breaks. He tries twice more..nothing again.

Jay lets out a a frustrated yell! The door to the room they are in starts to lite with fire.

Keith sits back on the ground and starts to drift off.

"Keith, KEITH stay awake with me bud!" Yells jay

Just then the door flies open and Kelly Severide walks in.

"HALSTEAD! What are you doing down here! Let's go!" Yells Severide

"I can't I'm handcuffed to this pole I can't get out! Take the kid! Get the kid out!" Says jay

Severide bends down to pick up Keith!

"WATCH! He's attached to the desk you're going to have to bring it with you or break him out of it!" Says jay

Severide grabs the axe from his belt and swings several times to break the cuffs. When they finally they break Keith is unconscious on the floor.

"Okay halstead your turn!" Says Severide

"Wait just get him out and get one of the others to come get me!" Says jay

Severide gives him a look. And yells into the radio "I found halstead we are down the basement, there is a kid with him I'm bringing him out now! I need someone down here ASAP to get halstead, the kid is unconscious and halstead is handcuffed to a pole."

Severide heads for the door and looks at jay. "They'll be right down!" He says as he is leaving

Just then the entire floor above them collapses blocking the exit for any of them to get out!


	5. Chapter 5

"Where's halstead Lonnie?" Questions Erin while putting the cuffs on him

"I don't know probably off being a crooked cop somewhere!" Spits Lonnie

Erin pushes him harder against the ground.

"Antonio I have Lonnie in cuffs. Did you catch the other one?" Calls Erin through her mic

"No, the asshole had a get away car waiting for him. Got the color of the car but it had no plate but I already called it in. Ill bring the car to you." Responded Antonio

"I'm gonna ask again. Where is halstead Lonnie? We know you must have seen him." Says Erin

"Last time I seen halstead he was stalking me and punching my father!" Says Lonnie

Antonio pulled up beside them.

"Did he say where halstead is?" Asked Antonio

"He says he hasn't seen him... We can't bring him in for anything besides running from us." Says Erin

"Put him in the car, and let's see if they know anything near the school." Says Antonio

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Yells Severide in frustration

"Chief part of the first floor just fell blocking our way out of here." Says Severide through the radio

"Severide, there's a small window there but I don't know where it goes." Says jay panicking a little

"Wait chief there is a small window at the back of the basement on the left hand side. Can you send someone to check it out to see if we can get out through there?" Radios Severide

"On it." says chief Boden

"Can you break it?" Asks jay about the window

"Not till I know it's not going to make our situation worse." Says Severide

"Is he breathing?" Asks jay looking and Keith in Severide's hands

"Barely but he still is.. I'm going to try to break you out real quick." Answers Severide

Severide lays Keith on the ground and gives him his oxygen mask. He takes the axe out of his belt and starts swinging it at jays wrists.

* * *

"Any word on if jay is in the building?" Asks Erin nervously

Antonio's sister gabby stares at them for a second before giving them the news.

"Jay, Severide and a kid are trapped in the basement as of right now. Severide and a kid were on their way out when part of the first floor collapsed and jay is handcuffed to a pole with no key." Answers Gabby regretfully

Erin's face turns pale white.

"But they're going to get out right?" She asks desperately

"Severide just told us that there is a window in the room they are in. Casey and the rest of them are trying to find it to see if they can get them out, while squad is trying to find a way out for them from the inside." Explains Dawson

"So that son of a bitch must have been lying! Why else would halstead be in the school!" Says Antonio angry "let's question him again!"

Erin stares at the school. Thoughts are twirling around her head. She can't lose jay! He's her best friend but she also can't lose Severide. They have become a lot closer as of late while trying to keep it professional with jay. What is she gonna do if they both die. No! She can't think like that.

"ERIN! Come on!" Says Antonio and takes her arm

"Hey." He says comforting "I know it's hard but Severide is a great firefighter he'll get jay out! You can't just sit around to see how this turns out, you're going to drive yourself nuts.

"Antonio.. He... He was mad at me the last time I saw him! He didn't say anything but he saw me out with Severide and the look on his face.. He was hurt Antonio! If he dies I'm not going to be able to take it knowing that was the last look I saw on his face!" Stammers Erin wiping away some tears from her face.

"Erin they'll get him out! And if you think for a second that halstead could stay mad at you for more than maybe 5 minutes your nuts! Now come on let's go take some hate out on this guy!" Say Antonio

* * *

"Ugh! What the hell are these damn handcuffs made out of halstead?!" Shouts Severide

After a couple more strikes Severide finally breaks the cuffs. Jay falls backwards not anticipating it.

"You okay?!" Asks Severide pulling jay to his feet

"We need to get out Kelly, the rooms half way a blaze and Keith needs a doctor!" Says jay getting up

Severide looks at the window and grabs a book off one of the tables. He chucks it at the window breaking it.

"Climb on my back and see what's out there." Orders Severide

Jay follows and stands on Severide's back. When he looks through the window he sees grass.

"IT GOES OUTSIDE!" Shouts jay

"Okay halstead go through! Once your out ill pass you Keith then I'll climb out!" Says Severide

"How are you going to reach the window?!" Asks jay

"I'll stand on the desk Keith was attached to and then you can pull me the rest of the way up. Now GO!" Yells Severide

Jay doesn't waste another second. He starts to climb through the window. Glass digs into his palms and legs. Luckily he doesn't feel it with adrenaline pumping through his body.

"I'm through send Keith up!" Shouts jay

Severide picks up Keith and heads toward the window. Jay takes off his shirt to cover any remaining glass so Keith wouldn't get cut.

"Here grab under his arms!" Shouts Severide

Jay grabs Keith tightly and pulls as hard as he can to get him up! Just as he does lieutenant Casey comes around the corner!

"HERE! HE NEEDS AN AMBULANCE NOW!" Orders jay handing Keith's lifeless body into Casey's arms

"Severide's still in there! He needs help up!" says jay

"We got it halstead! Severide give us your hands!" Says Casey passing Keith to Peter mills.

Severide gets a hand up and climbs through the window just in the nick of time as the rest of the first floor collapses just as he's out!


	6. Chapter 6

"What were you doing in that school Lonnie?" Questions Antonio

"I wasn't in the school!" Snaps Lonnie

"We have you on footage walking into the school! So the lying stops now!" Says Erin slamming her hand on the table to make Lonnie jump

"There's no footage of me going into that school because I didn't go into it! Besides even if I did you would have no footage, anything in that school is burned to a crisp." Says Lonnie

His comment hit Erin like a slap in the face thinking about jay and Severide in the school. As easy as she could fall apart right now, she decided to be mean instead.

"Lying to an officer, good way to start your first day off parole Lonnie! You and your buddy must have thought everything through. Set the fire, destroy the footage in the process, gives you no connection to the crime. But now since you're done I'm happy to inform you that if anything happens to my partner... Or any firemen or kids (even if it is just a scratch) because of your sick child fetish I will personally guarantee that you will be sent to thee worst jail around and I know for a fact a scrawny ass like you, won't last a night. Now we have footage from the grocery store across the street of you going into the school! SO CUT THE DAMN ACT AND SPILL!" Snarled Erin gripping onto Lonnie's shoulder blade

"Let go, let go, alright! ...Halstead has been following me for months since the court case ended. I can't live a normal life with him following me. So we planned to just get him in the school and talk to him. We were just going to tell him I'm done looking at little kids and he can stop torturing m.."

Before Lonnie can finish Antonio slams his fist on table even louder than when Erin did it.

"You took halstead to a school to prove you were over kids! Your lying! We have a cop right outside this office who does not play by the rules and would love to take a whack at you literally if you don't starting speaking the truth in 3..2..on.." Screams Antonio

"ALRIGHT!" Screams Lonnie back "We were there for a kid...Halstead followed us in. It was part of the plan to cuff him but the fire was an accident! We brought a gun and shot it to get halstead into the room, making him think we shot the kid. Once he was in there my friend hit him in the back of the head and he collapsed. That's when we cuffed him to the pole. Whatever pole we hit with the bullet started a fire throughout the school. We were going to take the kid but changed our minds once the fire started. Thought it would be better to have the tables turned on halstead, make him the one with the bad reputation by him dying with a kid in the basement with no answer as to why he was there in the first place." Says Lonnie quickly hoping not to get hit

"YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" Yells Erin who slaps him across the face

Antonio grabs her and brings her out of the interrogation room.

"Hey! Hey stop! We got him he just admitted to attempted murder of a cop!" Says Antonio

His phone starts ringing and let's go of Erin to answer!

"Hello...okay...we'll meet you at the hospital!" Says Antonio on the phone

"What's going on?!" Asks Erin

"They're out and headed to the hospital. Let's go!" Says Antonio

* * *

"I'm coming with him!" Orders jay trying to get in the ambulance with Keith

"Jay you need your own ambulance. You have blood all over you! If you come with us now I'll get you there at the same time they arrive but we have to leave now!" says Dawson

Jay agrees and gets in the back of the ambulance.

"Keep the oxygen mask on!" orders Dawson as Jay takes it off.

"Your going to need stitches on your wrists, and probably the back of your head, you have a nasty gash back there. Let me see your legs and palms." says Dawson

Jay rolls up his pant legs and then shows Gabby his palms.

"Jesus Halstead, your going to look like a real life Frankenstein by the time they stitch you all up!" says Dawson "Try to take slower, deeper breath okay? I need your pulse ox to come up to at least 95 before I can take you off the oxygen."

Jay looks at her and takes slow breaths.

"There ya go! I'm glad your safe Jay." Says Gabby as she gives Jay a squeeze

When they get to the hospital Gabby barely gets out of the ambulance before Jay is out and on his way to see where Keith is.

"Halstead! You need to stay on oxygen!" she says as she runs over to him

"Wheres Keith!" he shouts at the nurse in the emergency room

"Sorry who?" says the nurse

"The kid who was just brought in! WHERE IS HE?" Shouts Jay

"HALSTEAD!" Yells Voight

Jay turns around and sees Voight waiting for him in one of the empty rooms. He walks over hesitantly not knowing why he is here.

"Shut the door." orders Voight as Jay enters

"You going after Lonnie today could have resulted in your death, a child's death or a firefighters death!" Says voight

"If I didn't follow him he would have taken that kid and did who knows with him!" says Jay pissed

"LISTEN!" shouts voight "You deciding to take on this case by yourself could have ended much worse! I'm glad that everything worked out and that you are okay but you are off intelligence until further notice!" says Voight

Before Jay can even respond voight is out the door.

Jay lays on the bed in the room and puts his hands to his head. His head is spinning, after all that he has been through today and now this! he closes his eyes and quickly drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Antonio and Erin enter the hospital. They see Gabby up ahead.

"Gabby! How is he?" asks Antonio

"He's doing okay. He just passed out from lack of oxygen when we got him into the hospital but luckily he was already in a bed. Besides that he is an extremely lucky guy, just a lot of cuts and bruises and some staples in his head for a gash he has. The doctors are stitching him up. I'll tell them to get you when they are all done!" answers Gabby

"And the kid and the firefighter?" asks Antonio

"The kid has a lot of respiratory problems from the smoke but they are hoping for just a bad case of asthma after rehab and medicine treatments as a best case scenario! And Severide's fine he's around here somewhere!' says Gabby

Erin takes a deep breath. She didn't realize that she was holding her breath until gabby cleared everyone involved with todays accident. She walks into the waiting room and sits waiting for the doctors to finish so she could go and see Jay. While she was taking some deep breaths trying to get her respiratory rate back to normal she hears her name.

"Erin!" calls severide walking towards her

He sits down in the chair next to her.

"Severide! I'm so glad your okay!" she says giving him a hug

"Yeah, that was a close call, but luckily everyone got out and no one was too badly damaged." says severide

"I..I don't know how to thank you. You saved partner, my best friend today! I don't know what I can do to repay you for that!" says Erin whole heartedly

"Hey its all part of the job and I really couldn't have done it without Halstead once I was down there! says Severide

"I have an idea how you can repay me though.." says Severide with a smile "come over tonight and have dinner with me.."

Erin looks down at her hands. She wants to spend the night with Jay, fix him up, make sure he has someone there if he needs anything. But Jay will probably end up having to stay the night she thinks to herself.

"Okay.. I mean you did save one of the most important people in my life today, I guess i owe you." says Erin

"Great! See ya at 8!" Says Severide

Erin looks at her watch which read 3:00 pm. "Okay that leaves like 4 1/2 hours to spend with Jay until I have to go to Severides" thinks Erin

"Erin, their done stitching him up you can see him now." Calls Antonio

Erin gets up and walks towards Jays room.


	7. Chapter 7

Erin enters Jay's room and just stares at him for a couple minutes before sitting down.

"You asshole!" she whispers holding Jays hand.

Jay wakes up to the sound of her voice

"Did you just call me an asshole" says Jay playfully looking at his partner

"I did. Seriously Jay what the hell was that?! You could have gotten yourself killed today." says Erin looking at her partner

"I know, I know. I already got the lecture from Voight." says Jay

"Yeah well next time at least fill one of us in on whats going on... Wait Voight was here?!" asks Erin

"Yeah when I first got here he was waiting for me. Looks like your going to need to find yourself a new partner for awhile." says Jay sadly

"WHAT?! He took you off intelligence?!" asks Erin

"Yeah he said he'd let me know when I could come back. But who knows when that'll be" answers Jay

Erin looks at the ground unsure of what to say.

"I can see if he'll let up, I just don't want him to think somethings going on between us. I don't want to get you into more trouble." says Erin

Jay looks up and smiles at her

"What?" Questions Erin

"Well..If I'm off intelligence technically we don't have to keep it professional.." he says with a smile half joking half serious

Erin laughs "Oh yeah, well maybe I don't want to be involved with a cop who's so reckless with his life!" says Erin jokingly

Jay looks at her serious

"..I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to scare anyone, or even get involved in that case like it happened. I was just trying to get him for breaking his parole but obviously things got out of hand. I knew I messed up as soon as I heard the first gun shot, but I had to go in to see what was going on because the kid was in the same room as them. THE KID! HOW'S THE KID?" asks Jay frantically

"He's okay apparently! He's going to be on a lot of meds and go through a lot of rehab but they are hoping for just a sever case of asthma for him by the time he is fully recovered!" says Erin trying to get Jay to relax

"When we catch Lonnie he's going to wish he was dead!" Says jay through gritted teeth

"OH! WE CAUGHT HIM!" He's at the precinct! He's off the street Jay. He admitted to everything he's gonna get the maxim for attempted murder of a cop!" Says erin happily

"YOU CAUGHT HIM!" exclaims Jay

Before either of them know what they are doing Jay grabs Erin's face and kisses her on the lips. Erin pulls back a little.

"Jay.." she whispers

Jay looks at her still holding onto her head

"I'm sorry.. I just got excited.. I didn't mean to." said Jay in a soft voice

While looking a each other for a few more seconds they kissed again, better this time not so much face against face but fitting perfectly together.

After a few minutes they come out for air. Jay starts to cough.

"Jay! Are you okay?" Asks Erin worried

"What are you trying to do, kill me woman!" Says jay with a smile then taking a puff of an inhaler off his bedside table.

Erin smiles "Well that wouldn't be very professional would it."

"Couple things haven't been very professional today." Says Jay smiling back

The next couple hours they just sleep, jay in the bed Erin on the chair but they don't let go of each others hands. They wake up to the doctor.

"Hello Mr. Halstead! Glad to see that your vitals are normal and all your stitches are done. You can be released within the hour! Said the doctor

"Really?! Great! Thank you" says jay

The doctor walks out of the room.

"Come to Molly's with me tonight!" Says Jay

"WHAT?! You can't drink tonight! Your going to be on meds and your breathing is still not back to normal!" Says Erin

"Im not going to drink, calm down ya nut! I'm going to go celebrate with all of you! To buy you, Antonio, the firefighters all of their beverages for catching Lonnie, saving my life, Keiths life. I need to do this." Answers Jay

As soon as Erin hears the word firefighter she remembers that she has a date with Severide tonight. How the hell am I supposed to go on date with Severide after just kissing Jay. After holding his hand while he slept and touching the stitches on his wrists wishing that she could make them go away. She'll go and tell Severide that they can just be friends and that they can still have dinner if he wants.

"Erin?" asks Jay after she doesn't answer

"Uh yeah sorry, yes I'll go but ill be a little late!" She says pretending to smile

"Okay good I'll let everyone know!" Says Jay excited

Erin looks at the clock its now 7:00 pm

"Okay Jay I have to go finish up report with Antonio, but ill meet you at the bar okay?" Lies Erin

"Okay!" Says jay with a smile and pulling Erin in for one more kiss.

Erin walks out of the room not being able to hide her happiness.

* * *

"Hey Erin just letting you know that Lonnie gave the name of the guy he was working with. A Mr. Ian Michaels. I have Jin looking up his address, car ect and we will get the bastard in the morning." Says Antonio as Erin listens to her voicemail outside of Kelly Severide's house

She walks up to the door and rings the bell.

"Hey Erin!" says Severide "Come on in."

Erin walks the house and breaths a sigh of relief. Nothing too fancy no candles, no mood lighting, no music, just the hockey game and some beers and pizza on the table!

"Hope pizza and beers are okay." Says Severide walking over to the table

He hands her a beer.

"Perfect!" says Erin

They sit, talk, eat and enjoy the game and each others company!

* * *

Ruzek picks Jay up in his car and drives to Molly's

"Woo! I'm getting drunnnkk tonight!" Says Ruzek looking at Halstead "Specially since your buying" He says with a smile.

"Go for it Ruzek, drink a good few for me!" says Halstead

Jay looks at his phone, its 11:30 pm and Erin hasn't called him yet.

Jay dials her number.

"Hey Erin me and Ruzek are just walking into the bar now. Give me a text when your on your way!" says Jay and hangs up

They get out of the car and walk across the street.

"So you and Lindsey.. you a thing?!" asks Ruzek playfully

"Shut up!" Says Halstead back

"Crap I forgot my inhaler! Ill meet you in there!" says Jay

Ruzek nods and heads inside the building.

Jay walks across the street grabs his inhaler and turns to cross the street back.

BANG!

Jay turns to see what the noise was. When he turns back around it's too late a car going way over the speed limit hits him and drives off. Leaving Jay in the middle of the street bleeding profusely and unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

Erin woke up to the smell of coffee. She opened her eyes and noticed she was on the couch but not her couch.

"Shit!" she spat and sprang up from the couch looking for her phone.

"Good morning!" said Severide looking confused

"Hey. Shit I am so sorry but I actually have to be somewhere. Have you seen my phone?" she asked

"Yeah, I think its under the couch pillows I felt something buzzing early this morning. Is everything okay?" He asked a little concerned

"Yeah sorry I told Antonio I would meet up with him this morning to find the other guy that helped start that fire yesterday and he hates when we are late!" She lied while tossing the pillows on the ground

"Got it! Sorry to rush out ill text you later. Thanks for last night I needed just a relaxing night." She said with a smile before running out of the house

Holy crap she thought Jay is probably freaking out. How the hell did I fall asleep! She tried to turn on her phone but it was dead.

"Damnit! This is not my morning!" mumbled Erin under her breath

She drove to the station knowing she had an extra set of clothes there and an extra charger. She was just about through the door when Sgt. Platt stopped her.

"Erin! How is Jay I heard about what happened! Im surprised your here!" said Platt concerned

"Oh yeah he's fine out of the hospital already just a few stitches and bruises. He hasn't came in today has he?" she asked while making her way to the stairs

""Wait.. what last I heard he was not doing to well and was in surgery." said Platt confused

Erin stopped and turned to face Platt.

"What, no he didn't need surgery, he didn't get hurt in the fire.." Said Erin confused now too

"ERIN WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Yells Antonio

"Hey! Sorry yeah my phone is dead and I overslept. Whats up?" she said

"JAY WAS IN A HIT AND RUN LAST NIGHT! He's in surgery right now and he's not doing so great. When we found him and by the time the ambulance hot there last night his heart had stopped twice!" Said Antonio

Erin couldn't move. This is a dream she thought. Wake up Erin, wake up! He can't be in the hospital again he was just in the damn hospital!

"Come on!" ordered Antonio pulling her back outside towards his car

"Wh..where was he hit...wh..who hit him!" stuttered Erin trying to make sense of all this

"We're not positive but we have reason to believe it was the guy working with Lonnie, Ian Michaels."

Erin sat next to Antonio silent. How the hell did this happen she was just kissing her cocky, smart, friendly, hot partner hours ago now he's in surgery. They arrived at the hospital and the walked into the waiting room where she saw the whole team waiting for news. Voight walked over to them.

"Where the hell have you been kid?" He asked concerned

"I...I.. I didn't know!" She wept into Voight's chest. "I was supposed to meet him at Molly's and I got distracted." she cried

Voight and Antonio walked her to a quiet hall and away from everyone else.

"Hey! It's okay Halstead's strong!' Said Voight

"What if he's not! He wasn't at full health! I can't lose him, he's my partner and best friend!" cried Erin even harder into Voights chest

"Listen, take a deep breath you've been through a lot in the past 48 hours too, you look wrecked! Halstead should be out of surgery within the hour, lets go get some coffee and something to eat in the cafeteria. We need to calm you down a bit." said Voight

* * *

"Ruzek, it wasn't your fault man!" said Atwater trying to comfort him

"I shouldn't have walked in without him! I would have saw the car and could have warned him, you know!" said ruzek putting his head in his hands

"No it was my fault, I was the one who helped him find the Lonnie kid! I started the chain that lead to this." said Jin sadly

"Listen no one new this was going to happen and if it was that sick bastard from the fire who did this then he would have made sure to hurt Jay weather it have been last night or tomorrow. It happened we just have to have good thoughts and prayers for the man. We can't beat ourselves up over something we had no control over." Said Olinsky sternly

Just then the doctor came out and asked for family of jay halstead.

"Uh well we work together in the intelligence unit.. His family is not here yet they are away on vacation and haven't gotten back to is yet. You can tell us though.. We're police." Said Olinsky

"Well if no other family is here I'm going to have to leave the message with the head of your department. It's protocol." Said the doctor

"Okay give me 2 seconds I'll find him." Said Olinsky

* * *

"So I have Jin looking at all the surveillance videos from around Molly's to try to find the plate from the car that hit Jay. It shouldn't take long and I was thinking that if voight says it's okay me and you can take the lead on this one!" said Antonio

"Who's he talking to?" Asked Erin ignoring Antonio's plan

"I don't know, but did you hear what I said that me and you can maybe take the lead on this case if your up to it?" Said Antonio

"yeah sure..." Said Erin getting up to walk towards Voight

"let's go upstairs they have news on halstead." Said Voight

On the way back to the waiting room Erin bit the inside of her lip, her anxiety had been through the roof these past two days and biting her lip helped calm her down somehow.

"Hi I'm detective Voight, head of intelligence . I heard you have news on halstead?" said Voight to the doctor with Erin standing next to him

"Yes, well he is out of surgery and awake. As of right now he is doing fine, he is one hell of a fighter that man. The only thing right now that we are nervous about is that he has some slight memory loss. We are not sure if it will return or not we will have to just wait and see." said the doctor

"what kind of memory loss are we talking doc?" questioned Voight

"Short term. He seems to remember everything up until Last week. He thinks that today is Monday the 12th when it is really Sunday 18th, which is remarkable considering the amount of head trauma he experienced in the last 48 hours. We thought it was going to be much worse." Said the doctor

"When can we see him?" Asked voight

"Later tonight right now he needs to sleep." Said the doctor

"Thank you." Said voight and turned to the rest of his team

"Listen up, Halstead has no visitors for the next couple hours. That means we bust our asses off trying to find this guy. Got it? Let's go!" Ordered Voight

He turned to Erin before following the rest of the team.

"Go to your house and sleep, you can't be on my team not 100 percent and you are all sorts of out of it kid." Said Voight

"But.." Tried Erin

"Go!" Ordered Voight

* * *

Erin got into her car and processed what the doctor had just told them. 1. He's okay! 2. He has short term memory loss 3. It may or may not come back. Erin thought about the third for a moment it may not come back, meaning jay may never remember how they caught Lonnie or more importantly the kiss they shared at the hospital. When she finally got to her apartment she had debated telling halstead about the kiss and not telling him so many times that her head felt like it might explode. She decided to flip a coin for it.

"Heads I tell him and continue this thing without voight knowing... And tails pretend it didn't happen and try to move on from halstead." Erin whispered to herself

she flipped the coin and caught it in her hand.

"Okay... Pretend it never happened it is as long as halstead doesn't get his memory back." she said to herself kinda sadly


	9. Chapter 9

**Super sorry I havnt updated In awhile guys! I have been sooo busy! I know that there is another story that went in this direction aswell but it is not the same nor is it a copy, I had started writing this before I found out about the other story! Hope you enjoy! Again sorry for the lack of updates! **

* * *

Erin woke up the next morning at 5:30. She was supposed to meet Voight at the hospital at 8 last night to see Jay but with everything that had happened in the last 2 days she was in that deep of a sleep that she didn't even hear her alarm. She sat up and grabbed her phone. She had 2 missed calls from voight.

She got up and went to the hospital. She had called voight back but he didn't answer. When she got there he was with Antonio in the waiting room talking to the doctors and some lady.

"Hey how's halstead doing?" Erin asked as the doctors walked away

"Hey, so the doctors just informed us he has a bit more memory loss than they thought." Said Antonio

"How much?" Questioned Erin a little worried

"Halstead doesn't remember being in intelligence or who any of us are... The last thing he remembers is being on patrol with his old partner Wilson." Said voight

"WHAT? He doesn't remember anything?! What the hell does that mean, will he get it back? What about intelligence is he still going to be on our unit? I don't want a new partner again!" Said Erin quickly

"Slow down Erin! The doctors said he has a chance of remembering but with a brain injury this severe it's possible that he might not. And as for intelligence that's what me and Antonio have been discussing."

"We think we should ask if he would like to come back on our unit after everything is explained to him. If he says yes, we will just reintroduce him to everything. If he says no there's really nothing we can do." Said Antonio

Erin's head swirled around at the idea that her partner won't know who she is. Won't remember that they watch hockey games together, pick up each other's favorite coffee, or any of their inside jokes, won't remember that they are best friends.

"..have you guys talked to him yet?" Asked Erin

"We are going to now, you should come." Said Antonio

Erin's heart was beating so fast as they walked towards halstead's room. She knows that they said he won't remember but she can't help but have that one hint of hope that he would remember atleast her, his best friend.

Voight knocked on the door.

"Hi can we come in?" Asked voight looking at an awake halstead

"Hi yeah sure, what's up." Answered Jay

"Hi we are part of the intelligence unit down at the station. We were wondering if we could talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Yeah sure, that's a really good unit. I'll help you anyway I can." Said jay as he looked at the three of them

Erin watched him looking at them. He wasn't showing any signs of recognition of them and it hurt.

"Okay so I know the doctors told you that you have experienced some memory loss correct?" Asked voight

"Yeah, they told me that the last things I remember are from a year and a half ago. My mom brought me up to date on mostly everything" Said jay sadly

"Right okay, so the only thing she hasn't explained is that you are no longer just working the field you are now actually a member of intelligence and this girl right here is your partner Erin Lindsey." Said voight motioning for Erin to come closer

"Hi" she said shaking his hand which felt completely strange to her

"Hi, nice to meet you.. or ah remeet you I guess." Said jay

"So we are here today to ask if you would like to continue on our unit, or if you wanted to go back to your old partner in the field?" Said voight

"I..uhh" said jay

"Take your time and think it over, no need to answer right now. We will be back later tonight and you can let us know then." Said Antonio brightly

Voight stood up and walked out with Erin and Antonio behind him.

Jay sat there thinking about everything he had learned today. 1. He can't remember the last year and a half 2. He was no longer working in the field but in the intelligence unit 3. He has a hot partner and 4. His mom had told him that his father had died. This was definitely not going to be easy but maybe going back to what he was doing will bring his memory back.

Erin Antonio and voight got back at 8 that night.

"Hey so have you thought of what your going to do?" Said Antonio as the three of them entered the room

"Yeah.. I'm going to join intelligence or rejoin it I guess. As long as that's okay with you all?" Said jay

"Yes definitely!" Said Erin relieved

"We'll see you in our unit when your cleared by the doc halstead. Until then rest up!" Said voight walking out


	10. Chapter 10

Three weeks later...

* * *

Jay walked into the station, he knew where he was but knowing he was now going to the intelligence unit was a big deal. He walked over to the steps and noticed the scanner with the keypad.

"Shit.." He whispered to himself

Considering he cant remember the last year and a half there's no way he's going to remember his login info to get into the intelligence unit he thought. Just as he was about to try his birthday someone tapped his shoulder.

"It's 123457." Said Erin staring at him

"What? My login is that..?" Asked jay

"Yup, not too difficult and easy to remember is what you told me the first time I asked you what the numbers meant." Said Erin with a smile

"Oh thanks!" Said jay quietly as they both entered

"I'll show you where your desk is." Said Erin brightly

She brought him over and showed him his desk.

"Yours is right across from mine, next to sumners, in front of ruzeks and olinskys and diagonal from Antonios." She said pointing to each one of their desks

Jay nodded and placed his jacket behind his chair.

"It's nice to have you back halstead, we've missed you." Said Erin with a smile walking to her desk as the rest of the team was walking in.

Voight came in last and got right to business.

"Alright listen up, we have a case on illegal immigrants coming into Chicago to work for the drug lords. Most of the immigrants are just kids and three of them have been found dead by dehydration and starvation along with multiple bruises. Antonio got a hit from his CI's that if they are bringing in new immigrants they meet by the loading docks near the pier. So as of right now dress casually and we are going to go check out the scene. Also halstead stick with Lindsey or Antonio, this is your first day she'll help you out." Said voight as he left to get ready

The team all got up and headed for the locker rooms, Antonio showed jay where to go.

"You nervous?" Asked Antonio

"No not really." Lied jay

"Good! You'll be fine, who knows maybe everything will come back to you." Said Antonio encouragingly

* * *

Jay got into the car with Erin. They were both silent. Which jay didn't mind he didn't know what to say to his partner who knew almost everything about him and who he knew nothing about.

Erin hated this silence. The old jay would have been cracking jokes, talking about possible outcomes at the location or even just singing to the music in the radio. This jay was distant. She knew he would be struggling to figure things out but didn't think that he wouldn't be as friendly as he was the first time they met originally.

Jay had just been called up by voight after Antonio vouched for him. They were in the same car going to some gang murder crime scene. As soon as she started driving he started firing questions at her.

"Where are you from? "What's your middle name?" "Favorite restaurant?" "Have any siblings?" "How long have you worked intelligence?"

Were just some of the dozens he had asked her. She remembers joking telling him "he was soo shy" she loved how easy it was to get along with him.

But this jay was cold, almost like he didn't want to be friends with her. Maybe it was nerves but she didn't like it.

"So.. Your first day ready to kick some ass!" Said Erin hoping to spark some enthusiasm in jay

"Yup." Said jay distantly

"Are you nervous?" She asked trying to keep the conversation going

"NO! Would everyone quit asking me that! I can't remember the last year but I'm still a police officer, I still know how to fire my gun and.." Yelled jay

"Hey! I was just trying to start a conversation! Jesus calm down! Your my partner I need to know I can trust you so trying to have atleast one conversation with you before we go to work would help start things off!" Yelled Erin back

"I'm just trying to be nice, get us back to where we were, best friends." She said softer

"Well maybe I won't be who I was..." Said jay looking out the window

Erin gripped the steering wheel harder as he said that last comment she was pissed and upset and missed her friend.

* * *

When they got to the site everyone split up pretending to be tourists. Antonio, Erin and Jay all pretended they were with some tour about the boats that have landed at the pier. Voight was pretending to read the newspaper, ruzek was pretending to be on his phone and Olinsky was feeding pigeons.

"Anyone see anything suspicious?" Radioed voight

"Nothing yet." They all replied

Just then jay saw a group of really sickly skinny kids walking in a line towards a van.

"To the right of the pinta" radioed jay looking at the boat called the pinta

"Nice catch, move in!" Ordered voight

The group split and got into their cars following the van filled with what looked like a dozen kids. The van pulled into a warehouse maybe 10 minutes from the pier.

"Wait until the van is unloaded and then we go in! We don't want any of these kids getting hurt!" Ordered voight

The team got out and put on their vests and made sure they were loaded up on bullets.

"Let's go!" Whispered voight

Ruzek busted down the door and they all charged in.

"Chicago pd!"

"Clear."

"Clear."

They split into the different rooms.

"Here!" Shouted jay as he held his gun at the man.

"Drop your weapon! Drop your weapon NOW!" Said jay waiting for backup

Jay kicked the man and wrestled him to the floor. He got the man in a head lock and pointed his gun at his head.

"I'm only going to say it one more time, DROP YOUR WEAPON!" Shouted jay

The man dropped the gun but halstead kept his position with his gun on the mans head.

"HALSTEAD! Put your weapon away and cuff him!" Yelled Antonio

Halstead remained in the same position.

"JAY! He dropped his weapon, cuff him and lower your gun!" Demanded Erin

Jay elbowed the man in the nose and lowered his gun. Antonio ran over and pushed him out of the way so he could cuff him. They then brought the man into the car. And had ambulances waiting for the kids they found.

"What the hell was that halstead?!" Questioned Erin as Antonio returned

"What?! He had his weapon aimed at me!" Said jay defensively

"He dropped it by the time me and Lindsey got there! I know you can't remember the last year but I know you remember that you don't shoot a guy who doesn't have a weapon!" Yelled Antonio

"I didn't shoot the guy! I scared him, made him feel fear, that for a second the police are the only ones that can do what they want! That's what we do! We're cops we enforce the law!" Yelled jay back

"Yeah by following it!" Yelled Antonio

"What the hell is wrong with you! You would never have done that before, who the hell do you think you are.. Voight?!" Yelled Erin now pissed aswell

"Would you stop comparing me to someone I dont even remember! Whoever I was when you met me is gone this is who I am, who I remember being, so this is who I am going to be! This is how I worked with my old partner and how I think cops should get information!" Yelled Jay as he jumped in the back seat of Alvin and Adams car.

Erin looked at Antonio stunned.

"What the hell, jay has never been unnecessarily forceful with suspects! This is so frustrating!" Groaned Erin

"Listen maybe he's just stressed from the first day, but just incase let's meet up with his old partner and see what he was like when they worked together!" Said Antonio trying to comfort himself and Erin

"Good idea! Cause if I have to work with this from now on I'm going to lose it! One voight is good two voights just calls for trouble!" Said Erin more calmly

"I'll text ya when Jin finds out about his old partner!" Said Antonio

* * *

Later that night Erin met up with Severide at Molly's. She had been hanging out with him recently trying to give halstead space since he didn't know her anymore. She didn't want to seem too creepy.

"So he just wasn't acting the same?" Asked Kelly

"It's not just that it was like he was a whole different person, colder and harder. I mean I know he went though a lot and can't remember the last year but he remembers everything before that, everything about how he was raised and who made him who he was, so it doesn't make any sense!" Said Erin irritated and confused

"Maybe he just needs time, Casey at the firehouse was going through something like that and after awhile it just settled and he had become more himself after just a few days." Said Severide trying to comfort Erin

He rubbed her back trying to make her relax. Erin just wanted to cry Severide wasn't as good as halstead used to be at making her feel better. Halstead used to try to figure out the puzzle with her, write everything down and eliminate things that didn't make sense to be left with real potential ideas as to why someone was acting the way they were. It always left her with ways to handle it. Severide telling her that she just needed to give it time was like telling her to relax let's change the subjects there's nothing you can do which she hated! That's one thing Severide sure as hell was not a detective.

Erin looked at her phone buzzing it was Antonio with a text that said meeting up with jays old partner in twenty I'll be outside Molly's in 2! Erin sat up looked at Severide and said

"Something came up I'm soooo sorry, I'll text ya later" said Erin as she jumped off the stool and headed for the door. Time to be a detective thought Lindsey happier!


End file.
